barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: A Fairy Secret
"Forgiveness lets you fly." : --Barbie Barbie: A Fairy Secret is the nineteenth computer-animated film in the Barbie film series. It is a direct-to-DVD film released in Spring 2011 and a cinematic release in theatres created by Cinedigm. Set after Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. The theme song of the film is "Can You Keep A Secret" by Kristina. Plot 'Official summary' Get ready for Barbie™ A Fairy Secret, an amazing adventure with Barbie™ where she discovers there are fairies living secretly all around us! When Ken™ is suddenly whisked away by a group of fairies, Barbie’s two fashion stylist friends reveal they are actually fairies and that Ken™ has been taken to a magical secret fairy world not far away! Barbie™ and her rival Raquelle take off with the fairy friends on an action-packed journey to bring him back. Along the way they must stick together and learn that the real magic lies not just in the fairy world itself, but in the power of friendship. Story The story starts off at the movie premiere. At the premiere, Raquelle rips Barbie's dress. Luckily, her stylists, Carrie and Taylor fixes it. Meanwhile, a fairy named Crystal is taking fahion pictures at the premiere for Princess Graciella (the fairy princess). Crystal gave Graciella a love potion so she fell in love with Ken when Crystal showed her a picture of him. Crystal gave Graciella the love potion since she's in love with her boyfriend. The next day, Barbie, Ken (her boyfriend), Carrie and Taylor have lunch together. When Raquelle shows up and teases Barbie for the "accident", Barbie decides to have a talk with her. When she went outside, the other three followed. While Raquelle and Barbie were talking, Crystal, Princess Graciella, and her two attendants took Ken to Gloss Angeles (the fairy world). Carrie and Taylor reveal that they're fairies so they decided to help save Ken. The four (Barbie, Rachael, Carrie, and Taylor) took a fairy flyway (fairy shortcuts) to Paris, France. They visited Lilliana Roxelle (in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale) to take a portal to Gloss Angeles. It also happened that Lilliana found out that Graciella took a love potion by the color of her eyes. She gave them the antidote to the spell. Also, Lilliana knew that Carrie and Taylor were banned from Gloss Angeles. Back at Gloss Angeles, Graciella's real boyfriend, Zane, challenged Ken to a duel for Graciella. For the first phase, they fought with magic. When Barbie and the others arrived at Gloss Angeles, Barbie and Raquelle had to get wings so they went to Wings and Things. After they got their wings, they headed towards the palace to stop Graciella from marrying Ken. They needed a diguise to pass the palace guards so they dressed up as cooks. When Barbie flew up to Graciella, Graciella stopped her. Barbie explained everything to Graciella, but Crystal ruined it by telling Princess Graciella that the two fairies were Carrie and Taylor. Graciella sent Barbie, Raquelle, Carrie, and Taylor to the dungeon while Graciella and Ken were about to get married. Zane objected to the wedding and asked Graciella to marry him, but she refused. At the dungeon, Barbie and Raquelle started talking why things were so bad between them. It turned out that it was a misunderstanding so they forgived each other. When they did, the cage disappeared and they got real wings. They stopped the wedding in time and removed the spell from Graciella. Graciella said she would do something to repay Barbie and Raquelle. Barbie told Graciella to release Carrie and Taylor from the dungeon and lift their banishment. Graciella brought Carrie and Taylor to her and found out they stopped spending time with her because she got so busy with royal duties. They also forgived each other. Graciella decided to forgive Crystal after she cleaned up everything after the wedding. Zane and Graciella got married. After the wedding, Barbie, Raquelle, and Ken went back to the human world. When they woke up, they forgot everything that happened the day before and thought it was a dream. Cast and Characters 'Main characters' *[[Barbie (A Fairy Secret)|'Barbie']], voiced by Diana Kaarina, is the main protagonist of the film. She goes to the fairy world with Raquelle, Carrie, and Taylor to stop Ken marrying Princess Graciella. She previously appeared in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. *[[Raquelle (A Fairy Secret)|'Raquelle']], voiced by Britt Irvin, is at first an antagonist, ripping Barbie's dress and flirting with Ken in front of her, but decides that she and Barbie must work together to save Ken. She previously appeared in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. *[[Carrie|'Carrie']], voiced by Cassandra Morris, is one of Barbie's friends and stylists. She has a fairy secret: she is a Purse Fairy, a special kind of Fashion Fairy, living in the human world. *[[Taylor|'Taylor']], voiced by Kate Higgins, is one of Barbie's friends and stylists. She has a fairy secret: she is a Shoe Fairy, a special kind of Fashion Fairy, living in the human world. *[[Ken (Fashion Fairytale/Fairy Secret)|'Ken']], voiced by Adrian Petriw, is Barbie's boyfriend. He is kidnapped by fairies so he can marry Princess Graciela. He previously appeared in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. *[[Princess Graciela|'Princess Graciela']], voiced by Alexandra Carter, is a Passion Fairy and the Princess of Gloss Angeles. After being given a love potion by one of her assistants, she falls in love with Ken and wants to marry him. 'Supporting characters' *[[Crystal|'Crystal']], voiced by Brittney Wilson, is one of Princess Graciela's assistants. She gives the Princess a love potion because she has a crush on Zane, the Princess' boyfriend, and wants him to fall out of love with the Princess. *[[Zane|'Zane']], voiced by Silvio Pollio, is an Italian fairy who is Princess Graciela's boyfriend. He is very cocky and once he hears that the Princess wants to marry Ken, he assumes that Ken is trying to steal her away and challenges Ken to three duels. *[[Lilliana Roxelle|'Lilliana Roxelle']], voiced by Nicole Oliver, is the wisest of the fairies living in the human world. She lives in Paris and gives Barbie, Raquelle, Carrie, and Taylor information about how to reverse the effects of the love potion given to the Princess. She previously appeared in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. 'Minor characters' *'Princess Graciella's unnamed friends and assitants', who help her to kidnap Ken. They are very loyal to the Princess and help her sort out her wedding with Ken, as well as his duels with Zane. They chase Barbie when she is trying to give Princess Graciella the antidote to the love potion. One of the fairies was voiced, but the voice was not credited. *'Tracy Clinger', voiced by Barb Tyson, is a reporter who interviews Barbie and Raquelle at their movie premiere. *[[Reena|'Reena']], voiced by Candus Churchill, is a woman who works at Wings and Things. She was a human who married Graylen, a fairy, so she had to stay in Gloss Angeles forever because of the fairy law. She helps Barbie and Raquelle to find clip-on wings. *[[Graylen|'Graylen']], voiced by Nathaniel Deveaux, is Reena's husband. He says that their love is more powerful than Princess Graciella's magic. He also works at Wings and Things. *'Fitting Room Attendant', a fairy woman in the human world who works in a clothes shop. Carrie and Taylor let her know that they are doing fairy business via a hand gesture. She lets them into a changing room, which serves as a Fairy Flyway from Los Angeles to Paris. *'Wedding Officient', a male fairy who acts as a priest as Princess Graciella and Ken's wedding. 'Animals' *Flying puppy and kitten *Pegaponies DVD Special Features *"Can You Keep A Secret" Music Video *Outtakes *Trailer Gallery (note: there is a trailer for the Fall 2011 Barbie film, Barbie: Princess Charm School.) Trivia *The film grossed $12,329,463 in the Home Market Performance of US DVD sales. *﻿The early, working title for this film was "Barbie in A Fairy Secret". *Barbie's wings are similar to Elina's wings in Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow. *The logo on the movie is changed, unlike on its original font on their merchandising. *Since Toy Story 3, Ken always appears in Barbie films. *There are many similarities with Barbie in A Mermaid Tale: **Barbie and Raquelle use fake wings to go in Gloss Angeles, and Merliah uses a fake tail to go to Oceana. **Gloss Angeles shown as a modern city inhabited by mythical creatures, as is Oceana. **The protagonist's hair has pink strands after their transformation. 'Hints at previous movies:' *Lilliana Roxelle, a fashion designer from Paris, who appeared in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale; she is considered to be the wisest fairy in the human world. *When Barbie said "We're really flying", it might be a refrence to a quote from Barbie: Fairytopia. *When Barbie talked about Lilliana, her aunt Millicent from Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale was mentioned. Gallery Barbie-A-Fairy-secret-barbie-movies-14448060-431-500.jpg|The early art for the DVD cover B-A-F-S-COVER-barbie-movies-16016635-1200-1800.jpg|The first version of the cover (Too blurred) Category:Barbie: A Fairy Secret Category:Modern Movies